In transactional operation performed by an information processing apparatus, a monitoring device monitors occurrence of an abnormality. When the information processing apparatus performs switching to other transactional operation, the monitoring device switches the monitoring policy accordingly. Switching of the monitoring policy is performed when, for example, the planned completion time of the transactional operation in a computer defined in the schedule of a business system has passed. A monitoring technique of related art is disclosed in Japanese Laid-open Patent Publication No. 2005-275908, for example.